fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Keylancer
Summary Keylancer is a consumer demon and a member of the so called 'Warriors of the Mist', whose job it is to protect the physical realms from metaphysical threats. He was created from the will of humanity itself, more specifically of the chaotic and destructive facets of individuals who yet have intentions of good, even if their acts speak otherwise. He has gained most of his power by training with the rest of his group, most commonly taught lessons by Ever in terms of accessing his innate powers of which are still technically new given as he was created at his current age, rather than born. Appearance Keylancer is a strong, highly athletic man who appears rather normally to most, his face and entire body, when at rare times it is seen, is covered in multitudinous scars. He has short brown hair in a spiked style, not in a wild manner either, but deliberate and neatly done in such a way. As for his eyes, they are a rather unnatural hue at times, becoming a vermilion rather than the light almond they typically are. As for attire, they have a dark gunmetal grey or black armor of full plate, covering from head to toe, including a visor or helmet that upon it has a demonic visage among its stylization. The shoulders and elbows have spikes on them reaching nearly a half foot long, and the gauntlets have one inch spikes on them as well to match. Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-B, and consistently getting stronger. Name: Keylancer Origin: Teriac Gender: Male Age: Physically 22 Classification: Consumer Demon, Tulpa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has shown many times that his demonic heritage has given him enhanced physicality.), Statistics Amplification (Use of aura can influence his own and others statistics), Aura Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can pull beyond the reach of existence to form energy that can become any element he desires.), Weapon Mastery (Extremely adept with guns, and rather so with most other weapons.), Martial Arts (Shown to be quite skilled with his hands in combat.), Teleportation (Can teleport to any place he is aware of, even across dimensions/worlds.), Weapon Manipulation (Able to manipulate his weapons, as well as summon a seemingly unlimited degree from a pocket dimension as an arsenal.), Regeneration (Low High-Was able to regenerate from being burned to ash after he overloaded on energy.), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8-Will continue to exist and live on so long as humanity has some amount of will concerning his existence.), Eldritch Magic (Shown to be able to call forth Eldritch beings and symbols for his own use.), Weather Manipulation (Has shown to be able to summon natural lightning and alter the ozone layer.), Resistance to Pain (Shown that he almost savors injury, even using it to get stronger.), Ice Manipulation (Withstood the cold of the 9th circle of Hell, which was stated to be either at or around Absolute Zero in temperature.), and Mind Manipulation (Was able to withstand the charms of a succubus, albeit briefly.) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level, and constantly growing stronger. Much Higher via Weather Manipulation. (Was able to destroy enough Galaxies that it was visible from outside the Universe, and his constant training makes him stronger. Was able to defeat Hunting Horrors, which are stated to be able to survive the deaths of endless universes, by bending light in an alteration of the Ozone layer in order to make use of their weakness to it.) Speed: FTL Combat speed and Reactions, possibly higher. (Able to react to aural blasts from fellow members of his organization, which are stated to be lasers. Was able to outrun Hunting Horrors, which are stated to be able to move through timeless voids. Teleportation allows for instant travel.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Capable of moving around planets as large as the earth without much effort.) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level (Able to shatter multiple planets with a single blow without too much strain.) Durability: Multi-Galaxy Class, and consistently growing (Has been shown to tank casual blows from Ever, who was lowering himself to this level. Regeneration and Immortality make him very tricky to truly kill.) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight hordes of enemies inhabiting entire planets without tiring. Can go days at a time without eating or sleeping. Able to fight even through grievous wounds such as losing limbs.) Range: Standard and extended Melee range with swords and martial arts. Intergalactic with Aura Manipulation (The aura beam he used to destroy several galaxies was shown as piercing through them.) High Hyperversal with Teleportation (Able to teleport between limitless dimensions so long as they are aware of them.) Standard Equipment: His own armor, a nearly unlimited array of guns of different kinds, can access an orbital laser that generally follows him around. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Although he generally doesn't show his intellect in battle, he was able to build a massive laser cannon without the aid of blueprints in a week, and has an understanding of dimensionality and existence that mortal beings would not have access to.) Weaknesses: Generally bound to his rage in most situations, and will rush into battle without seeming to have a plan at all. He can suffer a burnout from overexertion of his aural abilities, which causes him to internally combust and briefly 'die' (Although he has regenerated from this rather quickly). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gun Blitz Gambit- A final hail mary pass of a move, wherein all weapons at his disposal are summoned and utilized at once upon either singular target or a plurality thereof. The strength of this move surpasses all his other attacks, and causes near instant drain and possible burnout. * Elder Sign: A magic which raises the sign for which it is named, bringing with it a powerful manner of protection, both helping to block incoming attacks, and weaken whatever evil forces assault them. * Contract of the Old Ones: There are many ancient beings who are regaled as deities who yet slumber in forgotten lands, or even who reside in spaces beyond comprehension. Through rituals done in secret in shadowy caves among bearded cultists, they are capable of summoning the massive and writhing limbs of some of the lesser beings. A greater understanding brings a more complete control, and thus allows them to summon forth their powers as well. Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Elemental Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Demons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teriac